The Devil is a Liar
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Nacer adulta tenía sus desventajas. Kagura apenas sabía algo sobre lo básico de la vida y era normal que con el tiempo comenzara a tener dudas y preguntas. Entre el aburrimiento y el tedio de su encierro, la carcomen un par de preguntas, y el único disponible para aclarar sus dudas es Naraku. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La idea original del fic es en respuesta al reto propuesto por Erly Misaki, en el foro ¡Siéntate!, aquí en fanfiction. net**

* * *

**The Devil is a Liar**

Kagura había heredado la misma tendencia de manipular a los demás y tratar de sacar beneficio de ello, aunque en realidad no fuese tan malvada como lo era su creador y, si era franca, también le hacía falta mucho callo para esas cosas, aun había muchísimas cosas que ignoraba y en las cuales se veía en peligro de caer en la ingenuidad, y entonces sí, la que se quedaría bailando sería ella; Naraku tenía cincuenta años planeando su ascenso al poder y de paso una especie de venganza, y ella no contaba ni con un año de vida. Si bien se ahorró las peripecias de la vida común y corriente, eso de haber nacido adulta era una enorme desventaja… en todos los aspectos. Si no se andaba con cuidado podía pasar por tonta o desubicada, y con ello venían emociones y sensaciones de las cuales absolutamente nadie le habló nunca, que le tocaban sentir ella sola, sin la posibilidad de ver algún ejemplo, pedir ayuda, consejo o aclarar sus dudas.

A lo más que podía llegar era a Kanna… y no era exactamente la mejor opción, y Kohaku por igual, que casi parecía un clon masculino de la niña albina, aunque Kagura debía admitir que envidiaba un poco a su hermana. No se complicaba la vida.

En un castillo feudal rodeado de monstruos, esqueletos, con peste a veneno y resguardado por una poderosa barrera que no podía ser cruzada por nadie a menos que el dueño de ella lo permitiera, no había mucho que hacer. Kagura practicó los movimientos y ataques de su abanico hasta el hartazgo, hasta que se acabó los arboles pútridos que había usado como blancos, y así mismo destruyó y había usado la mayoría de los esqueletos que quedaban en el lugar. Había explorado ya todo el castillo, incluso había tratado de sacarle platica a Kanna. En pocas palabras, se aburría horrores.

Pero el mismo aburrimiento y la misma presión de saberse esclava a veces la ayudaban apaciguar su frustración. A veces pasaba horas en cualquier rincón del castillo, divagando, pensando en alguna manera de liberarse de las cadenas de Naraku, pensando mil maneras de atacarlo, de destruirlo, y en todas ellas encontraba peros y enormes desventajas; cuando una teoría sobre su boleto a la libertad por un instante resultaba viable, antes de que siquiera pudiese guardar un poco de esperanza, la cruda realidad de su situación la echaba de pies a la tierra con crueldad.

Si no pensaba en alguna manera de ser libre, pensaba en cualquier cosa o tonterías. La única opción viable que encontraba era convencer a Sesshoumaru de matar a Naraku, pero ella había notado que el poderoso demonio ni siquiera estaba tan interesado en matar a su creador como lo estaba Inuyasha (y cabe decir que a Inuyasha lo consideraba un poco débil).

Cuando se lo encontró por primera vez, Sesshoumaru no mostró mayor interés en lo que estuviese relacionado con Naraku aunque fuese su enemigo, lo único que le dirigió fue una mirada de desprecio al ser su extensión y el brillo de ambición en los ojos al asegurarse de que la espada hecha con los colmillos de Goshinki era suya.

Kagura recordaba con incomodidad la actitud tremendamente fría y arrogante de aquel demonio, quien la miraba por encima del hombro.

No sólo era una esclava, era la esclava de la persona más odiada y fastidiosa de la época, y encima estaba estigmatizada a causa de él. Con una especie de pasivo coraje acumulado por el aburrimiento, no pudo evitar agarrar una almohada y arrojarla contra la pared. Vio cómo el pedazo cuadrado de tela rellena se estrellaba con un golpe seco contra el muro, para después caer pesadamente al suelo. Kagura se le quedó viendo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. No podía ni distraerse viendo una mosca pasar porque ningún tipo de vida que no fuese sobrenatural sobrevivía demasiado tiempo ahí.

Realmente estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

A Kanna y a Kohaku los veía seguido, deambulando por algún lugar del castillo como ánimas, mirando hacia ningún lugar. A Naraku lo veía aun menos. Usualmente pasaba sus días encerrado planeando quién sabe qué cosas, y sólo la llamaba cuando la necesitaba. La vaga presencia de los tres habitantes la hacían sentirse también como un fantasma más en ese lugar.

Pero últimamente ya no estaba tan aburrida como lo había estado poco tiempo atrás. Con el imponente rostro de desprecio y arrogancia de Sesshoumaru al conocerlo incrustado en sus recuerdos, Kagura se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando bastante en él. Quizá demasiado. ¿De qué manera podía ganarse su simpatía? No era sólo que fuese su boleto a la libertad, lo veía como una especie –más o menos- de aliado, y últimamente se daba cuenta de que sentía una especie de admiración por él, pero esas cosas eran nuevas para ella, no tenía ni idea de lo que le provocaba Sesshomaru más allá de las opciones "técnicas".

¿Cómo tomar de aliado a un demonio como él? ¿Cómo convencerlo? Kagura cayó en la cuenta de que pensaba demasiado en él y de que sentía cosas raras en el estomago cuando su imagen se volcaba dentro de su mente, y la hacían sentir avergonzada y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente feliz.

Kagura había visto un encuentro entre Inuyasha y la tal Kikyo, y en alguna ocasión escuchó algo sobre el amor, y se imaginó que el amor era algo así. Quizá debía admitir que sentía cierta atracción por Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué no y para qué negárselo? Era bastante viable que una mujer con pocas esperanzas como ella se enamorase un poco de un hombre como él.

Kagura rodó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de ello, y cuando se percató de que estaba idealizándolo demasiado rápido. La desventaja de su situación es que el encierro y la frustración la podían volver un poco soñadora, pero eso no la iba a liberar de las garras de Naraku.

Pero quizá el mismo Naraku la podría sacar de ello. Si actuaba con inteligencia quizá podría aprenderle un par de cosas útiles a Naraku para convencer a Sesshoumaru de ayudarla, incluso, quizá hacerla entender qué era lo que sentía, y no es que se estuviese volcando mucho sobre ello, sino que era algo bastante intenso que la asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba y la dejaba divagando durante horas.

—Quizá podría preguntarle un par de cosas a Naraku— se dijo Kagura, pensando seriamente en la opción. Sólo necesitaba hacerse un poco la tonta y encontrar el momento adecuado, y además, no tenía mucho de dónde escoger. Naraku era el único hombre con más de dos palabras en su vocabulario que vivía en ese lugar.

No pudo soportar mucho la idea. El hecho de pedirle algo así como consejo a Naraku le sonaba demasiado loco, sin contar que tiraba su orgullo por la borda. Tendría que encontrar una solución ella sola, aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar.

Kagura se levantó del lugar que había ocupado durante casi todo el día sin hacer nada productivo, y salió de su habitación a dar un paseo, aunque fuera por los desiertos y asquerosos pasillos del lugar o el patio infértil. Tenía que aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos, y por todos los cielos, ahora prefería estar muerta de aburrimiento que en aquel incomodo dilema.

* * *

No estuvo mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo cuando se topó con una desagradable sorpresa. Después de picarse el pie desnudo con la costilla de un esqueleto medio desbaratado y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, para después quejarse en silencio mientras se paraba en un solo pie para inspeccionar el lastimado, Naraku dobló la esquina, encontrándose con su extensión en aquella posición ridícula.

Kagura se tambaleó cuando Naraku le dirigió una rápida mirada de confusión, preguntándose qué demonios hacía en esa posición, pero no le dijo nada. Naraku ya tenía por sentado que todo lo que naciera de él siempre estaba un poco loco, así que siguió su camino como si nada y la pasó de largo, aunque Kagura no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Entre el dolor en la planta de su pie, su lucha por mantener el equilibrio y la siempre imponente figura de Naraku, lo único que la mujer demonio podía desear era hacerse bola dentro de una sabana y no volver a salir nunca más de ahí y que se acabara el mundo.

—"_Acabo de perder todo respeto_"— pensó la mujer al encontrarse así, y justo cuando estaba lamentándose por su mala suerte (y por caerse entre tanto), su mente nuevamente la asaltó con ideas tontas.

Ahí estaba Naraku, haciendo nada que pareciera importante, encontrándoselo por casualidad, y ella con mil dudas en la cabeza y la única persona más o menos capaz de aclararlas.

—"_Pregúntale_"— le dijo una voz dentro de su mente, muy parecida a la suya. Kagura se obligó a negar un poco con la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto una necesidad imperiosa de preguntarle sobre sus dudas, pero no. Eso sería casi como pedirle un favor o algo por el estilo, era equivalente a pedirle ayuda. ¡Pedirle ayuda a Naraku!

—"_¡Pregúntale, con un demonio!_"— volvió a decir aquella voz, ahora más exigente. Kagura repitió su negativa.

—"_¡No te va a comer por hacerle una estúpida pregunta!"_—

Kagura sólo pudo atinar a preguntarse… ¿Y qué le pregunto exactamente? Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en una interrogante lo suficientemente estructurada e inteligente para pasar desapercibida, se puso de pie con ambas piernas (ya bastante humillación había pasado) mientras su boca ya se abría casi sin su permiso.

—Naraku— dijo ella, y su voz y el llamado sonó como un eco infernal. La había cagado, pensó, para después intentar pensar desesperadamente en qué preguntarle, por lo menos darle un pretexto creíble del por qué lo había interrumpido.

Naraku sólo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, dándole la espalda; Kagura había pensado que ya ni siquiera estaba ahí, su dilema mental se le antojó eterno, pero para su mala suerte Naraku sólo estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y había escuchado bien su nombre, porque se había detenido y había volteado a verla.

—¿Qué?— espetó él, y a pesar de que no parecía molestó, los ojos de Kagura no pudieron evitar mostrar cierto dejo de espanto. Su voz le pareció que había sonado más gélida que de costumbre.

Kagura desvió la mirada, tratando de encontrar salvación, aun no tenía una pregunta dispuesta y su boca amenazaba con vomitar cosas sin sentido. Se encontró con un esqueleto tirado en el suelo, a medio vestir, y el cráneo parecía burlarse de ella con sus dientes y mandíbulas peladas de carne.

¿Acaso nadie la respetaba en ese lugar? Curiosamente, una enorme mosca salió de entre una de las cuencas de la calavera.

¿No pudieron aparecer antes? pensó la mujer.

—Quisiera hacerte una pregunta— contestó, sintiendo que ganaba unos segundos de tiempo, aunque se habría sentido más tranquila de no haber sido porque aun no tenía nada pensado.

—¿Qué cosa?— contestó él, dándose la vuelta. Entonces Kagura sí que se puso nerviosa.

—"_¡Piensa, piensa rápido, ya!_"— resonó la voz en su cabeza, causando exactamente el efecto contrario a lo que la misma exigía.

—Bueno, este…— tartamudeó la chica, con las cejas torcidas.

"_Genial intento, Kagura. Muy inteligente. Hasta deberían darte un premio."_

La chica se obligó a callar aquella voz que no la dejaba pensar en paz y decidió por mandar todo al diablo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Pasar por tonta y punto (aunque francamente eso le molestaba muchísimo).

—Bueno, verás…—

—Rápido, Kagura, al grano. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías— masculló Naraku, cada vez más impaciente.

—Uy, demonios, qué carácter— murmuró esta, pensando que ya sabía de dónde había sacado su propio mal humor. Lo bueno del asunto es que la breve conversación, más usual entre ellos, la hizo sentir de nuevo en su lugar y no tan despistada.

—Sólo quería preguntarte… bueno, es una pregunta extraña pero… me da mucha curiosidad—

—¿Sí?— Naraku arqueó una ceja, esperando escuchar lo que Kagura quisiera decirle, aunque temía que se tratase algún asunto que a él no le concernía en lo absoluto. Alguna cosa femenina, por ejemplo.

Ahí sí que no sabría qué demonios decir.

—¿Qué es lo que…? Bueno, te lo pregunto a ti porque eres el único hombre por aquí y…— Kagura notó la mirada de impaciencia de Naraku. Si no le decía a la de ya lo que quería decirle era capaz de absorberla o matarla por el simple hecho de hacerlo perder su tiempo.

—Sí, bueno…— murmuró, tratando de agarrar valor. La pregunta, como una especie de calambrazo mental, finalmente se había formulado en su cabeza y no había marcha atrás. Demonios, realmente era una pregunta extraña.

—Me preguntaba… ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a los hombres?— soltó finalmente, con ganas de tirarse de un risco cuando se escuchó a sí misma.

Sí, era una pregunta rarísima viniendo de alguien cómo ella y encima tratando de buscar respuesta en alguien como Naraku (aunque fuese hombre y se supone que sabía de esas cosas) pero después de todo no estaba tan alejada de sus dudas, de hecho, era perfecta. ¿Qué podía gustarle a alguien como Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerlo, para que la viera como una aliada? ¿Qué podía hacer para ganarse su simpatía? Por supuesto, que no podía decir el nombre del susodicho ni especificar demasiado o estaría firmando una condena de muerte.

Ante la pregunta Naraku arqueó ambas cejas, ligeramente sorprendido (pero un tanto aliviado). ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Kagura? ¿Le hacía daño el veneno del ambiente o qué demonios? ¿Acaso Kagura estaba "_creciendo_"?

—¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— masculló Naraku con rudeza —Y además… ¿para qué quieres saber?— agregó. Kagura se sintió descubierta y sintió que sus nervios se quebraban.

—"_Tú sí que sabes tratar mal a la gente_"— pensó Kagura, incomoda por el tono de voz de Naraku.

—Sólo es curiosidad— fue lo único que atinó a responder, aunque había recuperado un poco el control —¿Sabes? Me aburro muchísimo en este lugar, no es raro que comience a pensar cosas… extrañas—

Naraku arrugó las cejas con cierta confusión. No le interesaba realmente el por qué Kagura se preguntaba esas cosas, pero sí le dejaba cierta intriga. La única razón por la cual una mujer podía hacerse esa clase de preguntas, era porque le interesaba alguien. No podía negar que se sorprendió un poco, sobretodo viniendo de alguien como Kagura.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a decir o no?— masculló Kagura ante el silencio de su amo, sintiendo que tomaba un poco más de control. Le sacó un gesto de recelo a Naraku mientras este se cruzaba de brazos. Después de unos segundos caminó hacia ella.

—Explícate— respondió Naraku sin más. Kagura sólo pudo atinar a mostrar una mueca de confusión, casi de espanto.

—Que especifiques a qué te refieres— aclaró Naraku rodando los ojos, un poco fastidiado. Kagura se mordió el labio inferior con cierta duda. Por lo menos, hasta ahora las cosas iban más o menos bien. No la había amenazado de muerte, así que había esperanza.

—Pues… no sé, ¿en general?— respondió con cierta duda —No sé, tú eres hombre o algo parecido, ¿no? Se supone que deberías saber de estas cosas—

—No te pongas insolente, mujer, que estoy tratando de responderte y no matarte aquí mismo— amenazó Naraku, casi como si le hubiese leído la mente a su extensión. Resopló y guardó silencio unos segundos —Hay muchos tipos de hombres, y a todos les gustan cosas distintas. Depende. Hay hombres estúpidos que quieren paz mundial, como mi buen amigo Inuyasha, y hombres más como yo—

—¿Más cómo tú?— Kagura alzó una ceja.

—Es decir, más inteligentes y astutos— hubo un incomodo silencio. Kagura luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un "_qué presumido eres, joder_. _Tírate de un maldito risco_", pero se aguantó. Naraku se desesperó con el propio silencio de Kagura.

—Sólo especifícame qué demonios quieres saber—

—No, no quiero saber qué le gusta a hombres como Inuyasha y menos a hombres como tú, sino todo lo contrario— respondió la mujer haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos. Naraku se quedó en las mismas.

—Está bien— exclamó Kagura encogiéndose un poco de hombros —Quiero saber qué le gusta a hombres más o menos como tú, sólo que no tan viles— Kagura dio un rápido vistazo al rostro de Naraku —¿Qué? Es la verdad. En fin, así, hombres como tú y… bueno, que les interesa el poder, que son fríos, ambiciosos, muy orgullosos, imperturbables, astutos…—

—¡Vaya! Linda descripción mía. Me siento halagado— soltó Naraku con sarcasmo, esbozando una burlona sonrisa —Hasta parece que estás enamorada de mi—

—No seas imbécil. No estoy hablando de ti— se apresuró a responder Kagura con gesto de asco.

—Así que estás hablando de _otro_ hombre— afirmó el hibrido —No es tanto que quieras saber qué nos gusta a los hombres, sino qué le gusta a cierto hombre en especifico, ¿o me equivoco?— a pesar de que Naraku sonaba demasiado confiado, dentro de su cabeza se maldecía de todas las formas posibles. ¿Acaso eso era lo que tenían que soportar los padres con sus hijos? ¿Hijas, en este caso? ¿A qué buena hora se le ocurrió crear extensiones… y mujeres? Y él que quería extensiones dóciles, sólo porque creía erróneamente que las mujeres eran más fáciles de controlar. Al final le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Debía admitir que había tenido un lapsus de estupidez y se le había olvidado que las mujeres eran la cosa más insufrible en este mundo… sólo había que recordar su caso con Kikyou.

—¡No, no es eso!— respondió rápidamente Kagura, con un gesto de consternación en el rostro.

—Demonios, Kagura, eres patética. Te gusta un hombre, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es venir a preguntarme a mí? Debes estar muy desesperada—

—¡Joder, que no me gusta nadie! Sólo es curiosidad—

—Sí, cómo no…— murmuró Naraku alzando una ceja —¿Y se puede saber quién es el pobre desafortunado?—

—¡No! Es decir…— Kagura se obligó a calmarse, Naraku la estaba sacando de quicio, y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o porque simplemente estaba acostumbrado a joderle la existencia a los demás —No se trata de nadie, ya te dije mil veces que sólo es curiosidad—

—Vaya, Kagura…— dijo de pronto él, haciendo callar a su extensión, mientras este hacía como si la mirara de pies a cabeza —Hasta podría decir que te ves más guapa, así enamorada— dijo, con un notorio sarcasmo. Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, y más le valía que ella se encontrara una solución sola que preguntarle a Naraku. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Ella solita se había puesto de blanco para las burlas y sarcasmos de su amo… y tal parece que sí le había respondido un poco su pregunta: todos los hombres, hasta el más malvado de la época, tenían la característica de ser unos malditos inmaduros.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya, al diablo, ya me cansaste. Si no me vas a decir nada, mejor me voy— gruñó ella dándose la vuelta —No sé ni por qué te pregunté— antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Naraku la agarró del brazo y la jaló de vuelta hacia él. Kagura forcejeó un poco pero al final se dejó hacer, aunque no quitó su cara de fastidio.

—Está bien, no seas tan malhumorada; maldición, no aguantas nada— respondió Naraku mientras Kagura se soltaba —Voy a responder a tu pregunta nada más porque este día ha sido muy tedioso—

—¿Enserio?— inquirió Kagura con una mezcla de desconfianza y ansiedad que le fue difícil ocultar.

Naraku asintió antes de hablar. El día había sido largo, y en ese preciso momento Kagura le inspiraba más ternura y lástima que otra cosa. Esbozó una fría sonrisa al pensarlo.

—Verás, a hombres como esos, parecidos a mi o como el que no quieres que nadie sepa su nombre— Kagura refunfuño entre tanto —Nos gusta…— pero de pronto Naraku enmudeció tan abruptamente que hasta Kagura se le quedó viendo, ladeando la cabeza ante la notoria duda en el rostro de su amo. El hibrido bajó la cabeza pensándolo con más seriedad, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. ¿Qué carajo le gustaba a él?

—Demonios…— murmuró Naraku, completamente en blanco.

Sí, grandiosa idea la de preguntarle a Naraku, se dijo una vez más Kagura. Y ella que según iba a actuar con astucia.

—Pues… creo que no nos gusta nada más que el poder y sentir que tenemos el control sobre todo, y sembrar un poco de discordia de vez en cuando, pero eso último es algo más bien personal—

Kagura se quedó unos momentos pensando en la explicación de Naraku. La encontraba viable, bastante lógica, después de todo esas eran las actitudes que había visto en hombres como Sesshoumaru y el mismo Naraku, pero viniendo de su creador uno nunca podía confiarse, aunque fuera la única opción disponible.

—¿Enserio sólo les interesa eso?— inquirió Kagura, con cierta burla.

—Claro. ¿Qué creías? No somos muy sentimentales que digamos—

—Sí, sí, es bastante lógico— sin embargo, a pesar de que Naraku, al parecer, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por responder a su pregunta, Kagura no quedó del todo satisfecha. En realidad no le había dicho nada nuevo, sólo afirmaba y comprobaba lo que siempre había visto. Quizá se había equivocado con su pregunta… tal vez lo que en realidad le interesaba saber era cómo le gustaban las mujeres a esos hombres.

Una pregunta todavía más rara que la anterior.

—¿Y cómo… les gustan las mujeres a esos hombres? ¡Y ni empieces, Naraku! Ya te dije que sólo es curiosidad— se apresuró a decir la joven, sacándole una mueca de sorpresa al hibrido, que de inmediato fue sustituida por una dura mueca.

—La verdad me interesa un carajo si estás enamorada o no, o lo que hagas o dejes de hacer mientras no te metas en mis asuntos, así que responderé a tu pregunta— afirmó el hombre con fuerza, dejando a Kagura seria, de pronto sintiendo la densidad del aire, como si le costara respirar. La ansiedad de saber una pista, una respuesta, la comenzaba a carcomer. Hasta parecía que Naraku se daba cuenta de ello y disfrutaba viéndola así.

—La verdad es que no nos interesan las mujeres— respondió escuetamente Naraku, cruzándose de brazos. Kagura frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Enserio ese era todo el misterio?

—¿No les interesan? Eso es difícil de creer, me he encontrado con muchos pervertidos por ahí afuera— respondió Kagura —Entonces… ¿les interesan los hombres?—

Aquello sacó a Naraku de juego.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamó el hibrido, dándose cuenta de que Kagura le había volteado el asunto y él ni lo había visto venir. Kagura no pudo evitar pensar: "_ándale, para que veas lo que se siente, cabrón_", pero se lo guardó. Al menos podría disfrutar en un futuro pensar en la cara de confusión que vio por unos segundos en el rostro de Naraku.

—Bueno, es que si no les interesan las muje…—

—Me refiero a que hombres como los que describes, o como yo, solemos estar muy ocupados como para perder el tiempo en nimiedades como esas. Las mujeres ocupan un lugar muy bajo dentro de nuestra lista de prioridades—

—Wow, ahora hasta responsables salieron— murmuró Kagura, recordando el raro asunto entre Kikyou y su amo.

Ni siquiera Naraku se lo creía.

—Sin embargo, dentro de todo, las mujeres sólo pueden interesarnos para reproducirnos, y no a todos— Kagura hizo una mueca de profundo asco. Se imaginó a Naraku con un heredero, un pequeño y llorón demonio de él mismo sólo que en miniatura y pensó que el mundo se acabaría. De Sesshoumaru era difícil pensarlo, aunque tuviera a una niña humana bajo su protección.

—Ugh, creo que ya fue suficiente información— susurró Kagura frunciendo el ceño ante la idea y su nulo instinto materno. Naraku la ignoró, dándole a entender que aun había más.

—Pero…— dijo él, atrayendo su atención nuevamente —Si nos llegara a interesar una mujer, sólo hay dos opciones: o tienen que ser absolutamente sumisas, porque no somos de los que aguantamos o comprendemos las histerias femeninas, o tienen que ser más descaradas y cínicas, y usualmente esto último nunca funciona; no las aguantamos y ellas no nos aguantan a nosotros, así que ni te ilusiones—

—¿Ilusionarme? Que no hay nada con nadi…—

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste, pero la verdad no te creo nada— la interrumpió Naraku, pero después entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con interés. Kagura se sintió sumamente incomoda y asediada por sus penetrantes ojos —No me interesa lo que hagas ni lo que te pase, pero he de admitir que has logrado despertar mi curiosidad… ¿sobre quién será todo este interés tuyo? No creo que conozcas a muchos hombres, ¿verdad?—

—Naraku, enserio, ya déjalo—

—¿Será Inuyasha? No, no se ajusta a la descripción, hasta yo pienso que eres mejor que él. ¿Ese monje que lo acompaña?... por la cara que pusiste, supongo que tampoco. ¿Kouga, quizá?—

—¿Se te olvida que intenté matarlo?—

—Sí, es cierto… entonces, sólo nos queda una última opción… ¿Sesshoumaru?—

—¡Qué estupidez!— exclamó Kagura, poniéndose tiesa y sintiendo como el alma se le salía del cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios adivinó? Según ella no había sido nada obvia ni había dado indicios de ningún tipo.

—Mi querida Kagura, es más que obvio. Con dudas como esas, sólo hay que ir descartando opciones— respondió él encogiéndose de hombros —Pero debo decirte que tienes un pésimo gusto. Siempre interesándote en cosas imposibles, ¿cuándo aprenderás?—

—¡Que no se trata de Sesshomaru ni de nadie!— exclamó la acorralada mujer, apretando los puños y pateando el piso.

—Pero mira, seré condescendiente, sólo esta vez— dijo de pronto su amo con un tono de voz falsamente sereno, sin prestarle atención al berrinche —Si te interesa alguien como él, tienes que tomar la última opción, en realidad no tienes que hacer otra cosa más que ser como eres, descarada, directa y cínica. A demonios como Sesshoumaru no les gustan las personas débiles que se van por las ramas—

Kagura desvió la mirada en completo silencio. ¿Acaso Naraku le estaba dando consejos de cómo "_conquistar_" a Sesshomaru? Le costaba creerlo, creía más que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Espera, ¿es mi imaginación, o me estás dando consejos de…?—

—Claro— respondió Naraku, adivinando lo que quería decir —Pero no lo hago para que logres nada con él, no puedes, recuerda que eres mi esclava y no vives para otra cosa más que servirme; lo único que quiero es que te estrelles contra la pared y te des cuenta de que no puedes aspirar a más—

—Hmph… qué amable eres— refunfuñó Kagura con sarcasmo. Naraku le dirigió una sonrisa fría, burlona e hipócrita, y dio por terminada la que consideraba la conversación más rara que había tenido en toda su vida, para después darse la vuelta y seguir el camino que en un principio había tomado cuando Kagura lo llamó.

Lo único que le dijo a su extensión antes de irse fue: "_suerte_".

* * *

Kagura había llevado a cabo su primer intento de traicionar a Naraku de una manera quizá hasta imprudente, pensando que con la barrera debilitada y la presencia de su amo sobre ella relativamente hundida, podría hacer algo. Después de atacar a Kouga y robarle sus fragmentos, fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru.

No había dejado de pensar en él y en que era su boleto para la libertad. A pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que sentía cierta atracción por él, que la verdad, después de un tiempo no le incomodó del todo, no se sintió nerviosa al encontrarse con él. De hecho, llegó con una enorme seguridad. No supo ni por qué lo hizo, sólo pensó que era lo más lógico, lo más viable tratándose de un demonio como Sesshomaru.

Siguió el consejo de Naraku. Fue franca y directa con Sesshoumaru, nada de titubear ni irse por las ramas. Al principio le coqueteó muy sutilmente, de manera casi imperceptible, pero después se fue a lo que había ido: intentar hacer un trato con él. Le ofreció los fragmentos de la Perla que tenía, a cambio de la muerte de Naraku. Directo al grano. Pensó que era perfecto.

Y él la mando al diablo con la misma seguridad y de la misma directa forma en la cual ella se dirigió a él. Kagura incluso notó el mismo desprecio en su voz. Había sido un insulto querer, relativamente, usarlo para conseguir su libertad. Ya una vez Naraku le había tendido una trampa y lo había intentado usar para sus propios fines para que encima llegara una extensión del mismo a pedirle que la liberara, a pesar de que Naraku era su enemigo y le ofrecía los fragmentos y toda la libertad de quedarse con los trozos que ya tenía aquel odiado monstruo. Era aun más insultante que Kagura pensara que Sesshoumaru podría necesitar de la Perla de Shikon.

Por supuesto, lo que menos se ganó fue su simpatía, y se dio cuenta de que Naraku le había dado un consejo pésimo y a propósito.

* * *

Después de que Naraku la mantuviera durante días encerrada en el sótano y encadenada, y después de inmediato la mandase a vigilar a un tal Musou cuya existencia quedó en el misterio, al menos para ella, Kagura ya podía andar libremente por el castillo otra vez. Naraku ya la había castigado y hasta ahora no había cometido otra falta, sin embargo no podía evitar gruñir cuando recordaba la cara de Naraku o cuando se topaba con él.

Su amo, ese maldito tramposo, le había dado un consejo nefasto con el cual no consiguió nada y encima tuvo que pagar por ello. Otra razón más para odiarlo, y Kagura se había quedado con la sensación de vergüenza cada que recordaba cómo había intentado convencer a Sesshomaru de que se aliara con ella. ¿Podía ser más ingenua? ¿O es que acaso la única verdad con respecto a los hombres es que todos eran unos imbéciles?

—¿Enserio?— espetó Kagura, recordando el evento con Sesshoumaru, que había tenido lugar no mucho tiempo atrás —¿Qué demonios sabe él? No tiene ni idea de lo que es ser un sirviente de Naraku— exclamó con fastidio, abriendo y cerrando su abanico con frustración.

—Sesshoumaru es tan idiota como Naraku, y los dos son tan idiotas como todos los demás hombres. Son todos unos idiotas— espetó la mujer, con ganas de matar algo.

—¿Quejándote otra vez, Kagura?— la aludida se puso tiesa y la piel se le enchinó al escuchar aquella voz —Por lo que escuché, no te fue muy bien con Sesshoumaru, ¿verdad?—

Kagura se volteó hacia él, con cierto temor, sin embargo estaba más carcomida por la vergüenza, el tedio y la ira que por el miedo, y miró a Naraku directamente a los ojos.

—No sé de qué hablas— contestó ella sin moverse de su lugar. A pesar de que Naraku lo había adivinado desde el principio, no le convenía afirmar sus sospechas ella misma.

—Mi querida Kagura, no temas, y no trates de fingir, yo lo supe desde un principio— contestó Naraku, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si fuera a sacarse un as de la manga —Podrás pensar que soy un malvado, pero la verdad te hice un favor, ¿no crees?…— Naraku hizo una pausa, dejando a Kagura en suspenso. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Naraku ensanchó su sonrisa antes de responder:

—Estás mejor conmigo—

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estoy con el reto cumplido y muerta de los nervios. La verdad me gustó cómo quedó el fic, aunque nunca estoy del todo satisfecha. Desde un principio quise hacerlo de comedia pero… no resultó tan cómico como yo lo había imaginado xD creo que sólo algunas partes; creo que una de mis manías es que divago un poco, siempre tengo que explicar por qué hacen las cosas los personajes, sino me siento rara, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero en fin, dentro de todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que esté decente y que de perdis les haya sacado una sonrisilla. Siento mucho si hay un poco de ooc con Naraku, me costó bastante manejarlo, y también quisiera agradecerle a un par de amigas que seguramente están leyendo esto ahorita; sin ellas probablemente nunca habría terminado esto xD ¡gracias! n.n**

**Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Erly, sino siéntete con la libertad de mentarme la madre xD lamento también no haberlo hecho expresamente como un favor, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió nada viable o lógico y pensé que bueno, preguntarle algo a Naraku debe ser también muy difícil para Kagura, especialmente algo relacionado con ese tema. **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
